trapped in a cage of lies
by Awsomeangel
Summary: miku is prisoner to her demon brother mikuo. he is cruel and sadistic and likes hurting her more then anything, but will she escape? prequel to serefic demons!


**Awsomeangel is BAAAAAACK!**

**mikuo : I-I'm an asshole in this story!**

**miku : What kind of story is this?**

**rin : I'm not even ****_in_**** this story!**

**awsomeangel : gomen! i don't own vocaloid and anyone who comments will get some virtual pocky!**

miku's P.O.V.

I shrunk away from my cruel, sadistic, brother as he lifted the lightning whip. He laughed at my fear and let his hand drop. Now you know what happens when you disobey me imouto. He said with a sneer. Then, he turned around and left me. Slamming the door of my room close. My room was lavish and filled with everything I could ever want or need and more. I almost wish mikuo-niisama had given me a cell like he had given the others. It reflects better on how he treats me and I don't want to get blood on the fluffy carpet. Mikuo-niisama said that I was his sister so I should get a better room but he treats me _worse_ than he treats other servants. Last time I had mentioned that, he had locked me in a pitch, black cell only as big as half of my bed. That's where I got my fear of dark, small spaces. I flopped back on the big four-poster bed and touched my upper arm. Niisama had branded a 01 there in big red letters to show who I belonged to. I sighed and rolled over to face my giant mountain of teal pillows. The room used to be red and black, Mikuo-niisama's favorite colors, until he over heard me telling teto that I loved teal. He had ordered the servants to immediately redo the room in teal. When I asked him why, he punished me by locking me in his black and red room without food or water for an entire month. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and then I reached into the mattress. I drew out several sheets of paper and hugged them to my chest. If mikuo-niisama found out I was writing songs, he would burn the songs and whip me. My songs were all about my expeiriences. Cindrillon was when niisama forced me to kill a prince, cantarella for the time niisama made me poison a lord, Romeo and Cinderella and magnet for when I was secretly seeing gumo, a servent and when love first ends for when mikuo killed gumo and punished me. I had asked why he didn't kill me too and he told me I was his precious little sister. There is also rolling girl and deep sea girl for when mikuo hurt me and many other songs. I walked to my teal desk, sat down and began working on my new song, melt. Most of my songs are dark and describe my expeiriences, but this song was thought of when I woke up one day and was perfectly happy. I heard the door creak behind me and I turned around to face my niisama. Mikuo-niisama. I said in a small voice. He strode forward, smirking as I shrunk back. He touched my shoulder and his smirk widened when I flinched. Abruptly, he was serius. Miku. His velvet voice was dangerously low. What is that? I realized that he had saw my songs. My eyes widened in horror. I knew not to lie. Niisama would find out with his demonic immediately and I would be punished. My songs. I whispered averting my eyes. Mikuo-niisama frowned and held out his hand. Let me see them. He ordered. I passed my songs forward and he took the papers and shifted through them. Then to my surprise [and horror] he smiled! Wait here. He said going out. Three minutes later, he came back with a similar stack of papers. I looked at the top. It was called

"last night good night"

Sleeping soundly, I have a dream

Of your profile

Without noticing the overflowing tears

That are running down my cheeks

I've hidden the heartrending

throbs that are in this chest

Last night, good night

Last night, good night

This night I'll hold your

hand tight and go to sleep

good night

it'd be wonderful if I could

spend morning with you once more

I just wish even such a small

Hope can be made a miracle

As it is, I can't convey anything

So I cant say goodbye

Last night, good night

Last night, good night

Even if this voice dies

The melody won't fade

Last night, good night

Last night, good night

When I think that the end

Will arrive someday

That's when I hope the

Night sky will keep your smile

Good night

I wrote that after the night I spent with you. After I killed our parents. He said quietly. Then he handed my songs back to me and the smirk was back on his face. Sleep tight. He said to me. You have a job tomorrow. He went out and locked the door. I changed into my teal nightdress that niisama gave me and slowly climbed into bed. Something rustled under one of my many pillows and I pulled out a copy of last night, good night. On it, written in teal pen was, good night miku. in niisama's handwriting.

THE NEXT DAY

When Mikuo-niisama came to wake me up that morning, on the outside, nothing had changed. But when I got my breakfast, it was bigger and better. I mentioned it to niisama and he told me I had a big job today. I nodded, although I could tell he was lying. I went to my room with niisama and he handed me a knee length black and white gothic loli dress accented with small teal diamonds and teal ruffles. It left my shoulders bare and had detatched puffed sleeves that were long and ended at my fingers, it had teal ruffles at the ends. There were white and teal gloves and lace up black boots with teal ruffles. Niisama brushed my floor length teal hair and did them up in pigtails with black and white ribbons weaving through it. Here was one of the rare times when niisama acted like my older brother. He tied a black bow in each of my pigtails and stepped back. "There." He said quietly. Perfect. I twirled and turned to face my brother. Is this for my job? I asked. He shook his head. It's for you he said. I stared at him. W-what do you mean? I stammered. He looked annoyed. Just say thank you it before I lose my patience and punish you! He snapped. I flinched and a satisfied smirk spread across his face. Thank you. I whispered. He nodded and looked at his watch. Change into the outfit I put on your bed and come to my room at ten. He ordered before stalking out. I went over to my bed and changed into the outfit. It was a black shirt and a black knee length skirt. It had black leggings and a teal and black hairpiece. Over top, there was a teal coat with black ruffles and a draping teal ribbon as a belt. I bent down to lace up the black combat boots and I sat down to wait.

Mikuo's p.o.v. I paced around my room angrily twirling my whip. Why did my soulmate have to be her? Soulmates are an angel and demon weakness. My soulmate was the only one I couldn't have. I pretend around her, hurt her but in the end I keep on thinking about her. It takes everything I have to hold myself back in her presence. The bells started ringing. Ten exactly. I knew I would have to face her soon. Suddenly, some one was behind me and I turned to face _her._ "Miku?" I stopped, mouth open. She looked amazing in the outfit I gave her. N-niisama? She asked, nervously pulling at her skirt. I closed my mouth and gave her a sheet of paper. She looked at me blankly. "Your job." I snapped. Her eyes cleared and she nodded and bowed. "I'll be off." She said quietly.

**review please! there are plenty of pocky! **


End file.
